Shifted
by The Cannibal God
Summary: A young yet expertly trained Treeko wakes up to find himself suddenly separated from his home and trainer.  To make matters worse, a seemingly amateur girl claims to be his new trainer! Will he ever be able to adapt to this new environment?


"It appears to be a success!"

I opened my eyes slowly. I was inside my pokeball; so far, that was the only thing familiar to me here. Luckily, we pokemon can see our surroundings when we are inside our pokeballs. How kind of humans to throw in that feature.

The atmosphere was cold and sterile. I spotted a number of computers and humans in white lab coats; I appeared to be in a laboratory of some kind. One of the said white-coated scientists was was handing me to a young girl. She looked to be an adolescent. Her hair was mostly hidden under a baseball cap, save for her brown ponytail coming out the back. My trainer, Kirk, probably would have said she had a nice ass.

"Awesome!" she said. To my surprise, she clicked the button and sent me of my pokeball. "Oh, what kind of pokemon is this? I've never seen this one before."

I frowned at her. She'd never seen a pokemon of my species before? Well, I was a fairly rare pokemon, but most people in Johto had at least heard of treeko. So, apparently I wasn't in Johto anymore. Where was I, then? Sinnoh? Hoenn, perhaps? I had heard of these places, but I had never ventured beyond Johto and Kanto. Although my species was originally from Hoenn, I had been born and raised in Johto.

The fact that she was not familiar with my species caused another thought to surface. If she'd never seen a treeko before, then she probably did not even realize that I was no ordinary treeko, but a shiny one. This ignorance was absolutely inexcusable.

I must have tried to express this to her, because she was laughing at me and muttering something to the scientist. Funny how we pokemon can understand humans, but they can't understand us.

"He doesn't seem to like me much, does he?"

"Well, give him some time. He'll get used to you eventually," the scientist said.

Get used to her? That was never going to happen. Well, it may have been easier for me to accept this strange girl if she had explained to me where I was and what was going on. From the way that she poked and prodded me, inspecting me like I was some kind of zoo animal, she didn't look intent on explaining things any time soon.

I tried to remember how I had ended up here. The last thing I remembered was training. My trainer, Kirk, had made me fight a bunch of gastlies. It was part of my strict training regime to become a top-notch special attacker. Every pokemon that Kirk raised was bred to perfection and trained rigorously according to their strengths.

A logical conclusion was that I may have fainted while battling, and that was why I couldn't remember how I ended up here. Wherever "here" was.

But where was Kirk now? Surely if I had simply fainted, I would have woken up in a Pokecenter, not a laboratory….

"Alright Treeko," the girl said. "I'm your new trainer now. And I say, it's time to train you!"

What? Kirk had traded me away to this girl? It couldn't be true. Kirk may have been a strict trainer, but it was only because of his love for his pokemon. He would never part with his pokemon.

Well, not unless the pokemon was flawed in some way. Was I flawed? But I couldn't be flawed. I was one of Kirk's specially bred pokemon, genetically engineered and trained to be perfect in every way. I had been tested and my genetics and nature were perfect for my breed. So why had Kirk abandoned me like this?

The only other explanation was that this girl had stolen me. At the moment, this seemed much more plausible.

Without a word of warning, it was back to the pokeball for me. I saw her summon a strange bird pokemon to fly somewhere before she casually tossed my pokeball into her bag. However, this wasn't all bad. For the first time, I got to see and interact with the other pokemon that this trainer had confined in her bag.

Most of the pokemon in her bag were ones that I had never seen before. And believe me, I'd seen a lot of pokemonn. Kirk had trained pokemon of all types and from all regions. He hadn't caught them all, but he had caught all of the ones that were worth training. So, these pokemon were either from a region that my trainer was unfamiliar with, or they weren't worth training.

"_Konichiwa_. _Onemae wa_?" The telepathic speech came from one of the many pokemon that I had never seen before. It vaguely resembled an embryo in a gelatinous green placenta.

"Excuse me," I said. I was about to add 'sir' or 'maam', but I couldn't really tell what gender the creature was. "Where are we?"

"Canibal's bag," the strange pokemon replied. It made an odd bubbling sound that I took to be laughter.

"I mean, how did I end up here?"

"How would I know?" the pokemon replied. "I've never seen a pokemon like you around here. Canibal probably traded for you. Well, I can relate to that! Canibal traded for me, too. I'm Japanese! Call me Yunyun."

There was that word again: traded. But why would Kirk trade me? He hadn't even finished training me yet! Although the most rigorous part of my training was over, I still had some level grinding and evolving to do.

"Yunyun," I repeated. "Call me Mint."

"I'm always happy to meet another pokemon with a nickname," Yunyun said.

"Kirk nicknames all of us. Well, those of us who are worthy, at least," I replied. My pride was nearly palpable when I thought of the day that Kirk had nicknamed me. Among Kirk's pokemon, nicknames were badges that only his strongest pokemon wore. I was honored to have been bestowed such a title. It was proof of my high birth and the rigorous training that I had endured.

"Worthy? What do you mean?"

I was silent for a few moments as I tried to collect my thoughts. Right. Other trainers probably didn't think of pokemon the way that Kirk did. Most trainers weren't like him.

"What is your nature?" I asked. I was almost afraid to hear Yunyun's response. I had a feeling that it would disappoint me.

"Serious. Why?" As I suspected, Yunyun did not fail to disappoint.

"You are not worthy."

"But I helped Canibal beat the Elite Four! I'm really high-level; one of her strongest pokemon! How am I not worthy?"

I didn't have the heart to tell it why. Considering Yunyun's ignorance, it would probably be even more offended if I started asking it about its genetics, or questioning how exactly it was trained. Chances are, it wouldn't know the answers to either of those questions, let alone what any of it even meant.

As I averted my gaze from Yunyun, I realized that not all of the pokemon here were foreign to me.

"Aerie? Kansas?"

"Mint? I didn't know that you were here, too! Woohoo! Party!" Since Aerie the shiny ambipom is jolly, everything is always a party to him. He couldn't see that we were in a potentially dire situation.

"I'm not even sure where 'here' is," I admitted.

"We're not sure either," Kansas the shiny arcanine said. I resisted the urge to reply with 'Well, we certainly aren't in Kansas, anymore.' I have always been too timid to say a cheesy line like that, anyway. However, my timid nature was currently overcome by curiosity about my present situation. Aerie and Kansas were the only familiar faces I had seen all day, so I clung to them like a trainer who can't swim clings to his water pokemon in the ocean.

"I'm sure it'll be full of adventure, though. Probably kind of like Poketopia," Aerie added.

"Poketopia?"

"Oh yeah, you've never been there because Kirk wasn't finished training you," Kansas said. "Well, it's an awesome place. It's all about battles. It's what Kirk had been training us for; it's what we were born to do. Aerie and I were champions there. There are giant statues made of us…"

I chuckled to myself. That was just like Kansas, going off on some tangent about his heroic exploits. I suppose he couldn't help it, having an adamant nature.

"…So I'm sure that this place will be something like that."

"Oh come on, Kansas. You wouldn't have stood a chance if not for me. After-all, I'm the lead. I was the one who set everything up so that you could sweep," Aerie interjected.

"Don't forget that I led with you in double battles. It was the glorious power of teamwork that prevailed!" Kansas nearly unleashed a flare blitz in his pokeball.

"Okay guys, enough about Poketopia," I said. "I want to know where we are _now_."

As it so happened, I was just about to find out.

"Treeko!" Canibal shouted as she threw my pokeball.

I was jolted into a battle as the pokeball dropped me off several feet in the air. Luckily, I was pretty light, so the fall didn't really hurt too much. Still, it was strange and unexpected. How rude of her to let me drop to the ground from a height like that!

The other pokemon was a large rock-like creature. To my surprise, its trainer let in fall to the ground in the same fashion as Canibal. Due to its heavier build, it hit the ground with a crash and kicked up a cloud of dirt.

"Okay, Treeko! Use Energy Ball!"

Who did this girl think she was? My trainer? No trainer of mine would call me something as impersonal as 'Treeko'. If she wanted to order me around, then the least she could do was address me by my nickname.

I considered obeying her. I wonder how she would like an Energy Ball to her face? Or better yet, a Leaf Storm.

I turned towards her and started to launch the attack. …And could not. My muscles seemed to freeze whenever I tried to command them to attack her. It was as if I were paralyzed, yet it was unlike any status condition I had ever experienced…

Canibal smirked and took something out of her bag. She clicked it open and presented it to me. A collection of shiny gym badges stared back at me ominously. They were unlike any badges I'd seen before, but they were badges all right. I was certainly not in Johto anymore.

There was no question as to their legitimacy. I could feel the familiar restrictive power radiating from them. I had no choice; I had to obey her commands. No pokemon had ever been known to break free of the power of the badges. We were essentially complete slaves to any trainer who possessed a badge surpassing our level.

And somehow, this girl had managed to obtain all eight of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This was inspired by a series of thoughts that popped into my head after pokeshifting several of my pokemon to Pokemon Black. As such, it is directly based off of my actual pokemon. I plan to continue this story as I think up more to add to it. I'll probably be editing some things, too, as I am far from satisfied with how this first part came out..._

_But really, haven't you ever wondered how pokemon would feel about being taken away from their trainers and whisked away to a region so far from their home?_

_Haha, I should totally join Team Plasma. XD_


End file.
